One lucky day
by Roxie's life
Summary: Dean ambrose has alot of problem in his past life and he just can't take the haunting of his past anymore but a handsome prince save him for the pain and sweep him off of his feet. will dean finally be happy or will his past haunt him forever?
1. Intro

**Hey guys so this is my first story ever on this** **website. I was just reading other peoples stories** **and i wan't to do one so i plugged in my** **brain to the wall and started a new book.**

 **Sorry if your a Seth Roillin's fan but i got this idea** **and it made Seth the bad guy,but don't worry because in my other stories** **Seth will be the good person and will be treated right** **but i just had to make this** **so i hope you like it and i would be happy if you would** **love to hear more from me**

 **okay to the story now**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Everything just seem dull"_ Dean thought to himself.

It has been 10 years ago since his mother died and he has been living with her stupid boyfriend.

He never really like him but he was almost a father figure in his life.

Dean just thought that now that she is gone they could at least get along for her sake but he just threw Dean out of the house and banish his from every going back. Dean never thought that he would ever be homeless but that was just the beginning of it.

He has been jumped several times, had stuff thrown at him and has even been pushed in to the lakes and rivers by gangs, and as days go by, things were just getting worst and worst for him.

Until one day he just gave up and decided to just end the pain. He got on top of a very high bridge and was about to jump, ending everything that was hunting him in the past, when he felt huge arms wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell do you thing you are doing?"an deep and strong voice startled Dean. The man put Dean down on the bridge and stared into his piercing baby blue eyes.

"Who are you and why did you stop me?" Dean asked.

"Why were you on the bridge like that you could have killed yourself!" The man said choosing to ignore the first question Dean just asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dean stated. He didn't like for people to get all up in his business.

"Well you are lucky I saved you before you jumped, with this height you could really kill yourself. Oh and the name is Roman, Roman Reigns." he said holding out his hand. "What is yours?"

Dean just stare at the man that was in front of him. He sighed and shook the hand that was begging fr attention.

"Dean, Dean Ambrose."

Roman kinda thought that was a nice name, they stopped shaking hands and just stared at each other. Roman actually got a good look of him.

Dean was very muscular and had a on tank top with a leather jacket. He had piercing baby blue eyes, and mopping auburn hair. Roman was amazed on how good looking he was.

"So...um...where do you live... maybe I can drop you off there?" Roman said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Um...I don't have a home...I'm a homeless person." Dean mumbled.

"Oh...so sorry to hear that...would you like to stay with me at my house for a while since you have no place to go"

"No thank you..I will be fine"

"No no, insist you come" Roman said getting closer.

"I don't think that ness-"

Dean didn't finish his sentence because Roman was already pulling him towards his car.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You have no place to go" Roman said and dragged Dean to his car.

For some reason Dean felt safe with this guy...a random guy that he doesn't even know.

He kinda thinks he can trust him. Dean's eyes go wide after that thought.

 _"Why do I trust him, I never trust anyone but there is just something_ _about this guy that says trust,trust,trust."_

So Dean just went with it and got in the car.


	3. Chapter 2

They arrived at Roman's house about 3 hours later. Roman opened the door... his dog came up and started to sniff Dean. Dean was a little frighten by the dog because he never had one and the dog was a huge pit bull.

"Hey Max,we have a new friend here. His name is Dean." Roman said.

"Um...nice house...do you live alone?" Dean asked. This house was way to big to be living in alone, he kinda expected Roman to have a girlfriend or a wife.

"Yeah I do , I kinda like the space but it would be nice to have some company from here and there." Roman said. Dean just nodding and looked at his hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" Roman asked.

"Um..."Dean paused for a second. "Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Um... stuff...enough about me, I would like the know a lot about you instead." Dean said hoping Roman would forget about the subject.

"Well, I'm Samoan. I was born in Pensacola,Florida. My dad was born in American Samoa. And I have a brother and a lot of cousins."

"Oh your Samoan, so that explains your tribal tattoo, then." Dean got a closer look at his arm and saw all of the different patterns.

"Yeah we either have to get a chest piece or a full sleeve,so I got personal both, took 17 hours to do it all."

"You sat there for 17 hours?!" Dean asked, kinda sounding amazed.

Roman laughed. "No, I had to go back a couple of times to get it all done,but yeah it was totally worth a wait. Am I right?"

"I guess so." Dean said, then sighed.

"What wrong, you look sad and worried."

Dean didn't answer he was still surprise Roman helped him back there.

"Come on, you can tell me." Roman said growing unpatient. "Please."

Dean sighed, he looked up and stared into Roman's smokey grey eyes.

"Um...why did you...um...save me back there?"

Roman stared at him confused.

" Why did you get all up in my business..I had to jump off of that bridge." Dean said, starting to get upset.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME, IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"HEY YOU BETTER YOU BETTER WATCH AND BE HAPPY THAT I SAVED YOU BECAUSE THE JUMP COULD HAVE KILLED YOU." Roman said angry.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE, WHY?"

"TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF IS NOT THE ROAD TO GO DOWN."

Roman stopped yelling and calmed down. "There are better ways to get rid of pain mentally, not just by killing yourself."

Dean just stood there, then he ran towards Roman and hugged him tightly.

Roman hugged him back.

Dean started to calm down in Roman arms. It was just something about the bigger man that made Dean feel like nothing bad was every going to happen.

* * *

 **SETH PART OF THE STORY**

Seth was worried about Roman. He was not answering his phone calls or text messages all day. Seth just gave up and went to Roman's house. When Seth pulled up to the house, he saw Roman's car parked outside the garage and was relieved that nothing happened.

He knocked softly on the door. No answer. Seth started to panic, he takes out the spare key Roman had under the rock just in case he locked himself out of the house and pushed the key in the lock.

He unlocked the door, went inside and closed the door and made sure that he locked it back.

Nothing was on and it was too quiet for Seth's liking. Seth looked around adn saw something that looked to another guy. Seth didn't like what he was holding ..he threw that jacket on the floor and ran up stairs.

He opened the door in a rush. When he got there, he saw Roman and some guy hugging each other. Seth got very mad to what seem someone else on his "man".

"What the hell is going on here!" he demanded, scaring Dean and Roman out of the hug.

"How did you get in my house?!" Roman asked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seth asked again, ignoring the question Roman just asked him.

"I was just hugging a friend, now the real question is how did you get in my house?!" Roman stated, while raising his voice.

"I remember seeing you put the spare key under the rock." Seth said with a duh look on his face. Seth turned to Dean and looked him in his eyes. "Who are you and why are you hugging my man?!" Seth said in a mean attitude.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't know you two were dating." Dean said has he started to get up and leave.

"Yeah we're dating, now GO and never come back again."

Before Dean could make it out of the door, Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him in close.

"Seth, what the hell is wrong with you." He then turned to Dean who was so confused by what was going on.

"We are not dating, that ending 2 years ago, he is just a stalking ex boyfriend who hates to see me with other guys." Roman stated.

Dean and Roman both look at Seth who is just staring at Roman like he has lost his mind.

"I'M NOT A STALKER!" Seth screamed.

"Oh really, then why do you like to follow me around and make all of my dates leave when I have to go to the bathroom?"

Dean was confused by what Roman mean't.

"What do you mean Rome?" Dean asked wanting to know really badly, he knew he was acting like a teenage girl but shit...who cares.

"Don't call him that, only I get to call him cute nicknames!" Seth said, then looked at Roman.

"And don't you dare tell him anything!" Seth said in a growling voice.

Roman smiled evilly and said directly at Dean,"When ever I'm on dates with other guys, he watches me from a far away view. So when I have to go to the bathroom, Seth comes in to the picture and says some weird and gross things about me, and when I come back the guy is gone and there is always a note left by him saying that he doesn't want to go see me anymore. That is why I'm alone right now." Roman looked down.

Seth stood there with a smile on his face, but that all went away when he saw Dean hugging Roman again.

"Why are you hugging him again!" Seth got upset even more when Dean kissed his cheek. Roman sat there with a shocked look on his face. Dean turned back to Seth and shook his head.

"Because what you did to him was messed up, man?"

"Oh...please...like he would ever date with you." Seth chuckled at Deans face.

Dean started to feel sad and held his head down, but to have it pulled back by Roman.

"Don't listen to him, he is just a jealous bitch, that's all."

Dean giggled and Roman just smiled.

Seth glared that them, then walks down the stairs, grabbing a cup and tossing it to a wall, before walking out the door.

He took his phone out of his pocket and called a number.

" _Hello"_

 _"_ Hey, you busy right now"

" _No, whats up?"_

 _"_ I need to mess with Roman **again**. Will you help me?"

" _Oh..of course, anything for you."_

 _"_ Okay, see you."

Seth hangs up the phone and puts and then puts it in his back pocket _"Mission approved:Make Romans life unhappy and miserable."_

Seth mumbles to himself and laughs.

* * *

 **UH OH UH OH, I WONDER WHAT SETH IS UP TOO AND BY THE SOUNDS OF IT, ITS NOT GOING TO BE GOOD.**

 **LOL HOW AM I DOING SO FAR?**

 **I WOULD LOVE FOR A LOT OF PEOPLE TO READ IT AND GIVE ME GOOD FEED BACK TO** **DO MORE CHAPTERS,AND THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE AT LEAST 25 CHAPTERS** **OR MORE IN IT,SO WOULD REALLY LOVE PEOPLE TO READ IT AND MOTIVATE ME** **TO DO MORE,AND SORRY FOR THE ERRORS IN CHAPTER TWO, DIDN'T PROOF READ IT.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Your ex boyfriend is a really creepy guy." Dean said as he closed the door. " I mean, I just saw him standing there laughing to himself and it's kinda scary to watch."

Dean noticed the silent and it scared him that Roman was going to kick him out for saying that his ex is a creepy guy. "Ro?" Dean asked as he turned around.

He stood there and watched Roman be in his own little world, while holding his cheek. "Ro, are you okay?" Dean asked as he snapped his fingers in Romans face to get his attention.

Roman finally looked up and saw Dean standing in front of him with a worried look. He then smiled at him. "Why are you smiling like that?" Dean asked with a confused and scared look on his face.

"You kissed my cheeck, it surprised me ." Dean didn't realized that tell now. "Oh...sorry..shit...i normally don't do that to people other then my mother." Dean froze on the thought of his mother and he tense up. Roman was confused at the action Dean was giving him until, Dean just had a mental break down and started to cry. He didn't want to cry but, damn it was a hard moment for him.

" Why are you crying?" Roman asked as he pick Dean up off of the floor and carried him to the couch. "No reason just stuff from my past, has came back to haunt me every time I mention my mother."

Dean tense up again, but Roman shook him out of it. " Hey, don't have another break down please...and if you want you can tell me about your past so we can put this behind us."

Dean just stared at Roman, he has never shared his past with anyone,like **anyone** at all. He opened and closed his mouth a few time wanting to tell him everything,but he didn't **fully** trust Roman so he had to come up with an excuse to change the subject. "I can't, i don't think i can trust you enough to tell you." Dean stated, that was the only thing he could come up with. But lucky Roman was an understanding person and let it slide for now. "Okay, I won't ask but, you will have to share it with me if you want to let the pain go. Okay?" "Okay" Dean said, but then it was quiet after that and Roman really wanted to know what happen but, he didn't want to push his luck. Roman had kinda forgot he had a dog in his house, so he went to go look for Max, but the dog was knocked out and was sleeping on it's back. Roman chuckled at the scene and went to go put the dog in it's doggy house.

Roman came back 20 mins. later to check on Dean, Dean stills was in his thoughts and Roman didn't like it on bit, so he walked to the couch and shook Dean until he was back in reality. "Besides your past tell me about the good thing in your life, like...how old are you, where are you from, whats your height, and your favorite food and color." Roman said has he got closer to Dean. " Also the most important thing to me is your sexuality" Roman mumbled. Dean eyes widen when Roman asked the last question. "Well..." Dean started. " I'm 28 years old. I was born from Cincinnati,Ohio. I'm 6 ft 4 in. my favorite food is spaghetti and my favorite color is blue," Dean stopped before he answers the last question. Roman start to wonder is Dean straight. " And my sexuality is...um... I'm gay!" Dean closes his eyes waiting for Roman to scream at him and kick him out like all the rest. 3 mins. later Dean noticed that nothing has happen yet, but he doesn't want to jump to conclusions yet. So about 2 mins later he deiced to open his eyes. When he did, he saw Roman sitting there smiling at him. " Did I scare you?" Dean asked a little nervous. "No...because, I'm bi sexual..so I like men and woman, but I'm more leaning on the men side than woman." " Oh, and by the way I'm 29 years old. My favorite food is sushi, my favorite color is blue also and I'm 6 ft 3 in, but in some way I'm taller than you. weird. huh."

Dean kinda chuckled, but soon it dialed down.

" Well I better get going, thanks for keeping my company, maybe one day we will see each other again." Dean said, as he walked to the door.

He almost opened it but the door slammed shut and startled Dean a little bit, then Dean saw a large arm on the door and big hands. He looked a Roman who is standing next to him with a big smile on his face.

" And where do you think your going Mr. Ambrose ?" he said has he pulled Dean over his shoulder and carried him in to his bed room.

" Like I said, you are staying with me until you have money for a house, car, and food and water."

"Okay" Dean said,a little happy.

" Good but just, Don't sneak out of the house while I'm sleep because I will haunt you down."

" Okay, I promise I will not sneak out of your house."

" Good" Roman said with a smile.

Both men stripped out of the clothes only with briefs on, got in the bed and cuddle up next to each other. Feeling safe around each other.

 **MEAN WHILE WITH SETH**

" I can't believed that he as moved on so fast, and found out that I was stalking him." Seth said to his best friend.

"Oh come on Seth, you knew that was going to happen and I thought you got over him. That's why you came to me." the man said.

" Oh...Cody, I don't love you, like that, your my best friend. I need a real man" Seth stated out.

"Oh, I guess that true, but when you do find a real man are you going to leave me out of the equation?"

"No, I could never do that."

"Good, now how about we go to the bar, get some digits and get laid." Cody said with excitement.

Seth howled with laughter and rolled all over the bed.

Cody just punched him in the arm, rolling his eyes.

"OW, ok I'm coming." Seth said as he rubbed his arm.

They got to the bar and as they walk in, they saw so many hotties at a table. Seth and Cody didn't know where to start, but there was this guy Seth spotted, who really looked depressed and sad about something, so Seth was about to tell Cody he was going to leave, but Cody was flirting with some guy named Ryback.

So Seth just walked up to the man looking down and sat across for him.

The man looked up and Seth automatically knew he was crying, and it was breaking Seth heart. The man looked cute, had tattoos on both of his arms, a nice jaw line and beautiful baby blue eyes.

" Hey man, why so sad, you can tell me, I won't judge." and it was true Seth never judged anyone, excepted for Dean.

The man sighed,"My wife cheated on me when I told her I was bi sexual, then last week she said she is leaving but I thought she was kidding, but I got home today every thing that she bought, owned, or even used for herself was gone and so was my daughter, and she left a note saying that she has the divorce papers on the kitchen counter that she wanted me the sign them and that she, my daughter and her new boyfriend left to a different state and won't tell me because, she doesn't love me anymore and I can't convince her to come back and I can't get my daughter back." the man said sniffing and about to cry again.

" Wow man, that is pretty messed up for her to do that because your **bi sexual,** I mean at least your not fully gay." Seth said with a crushed heart.

" Your really nice to me, all the other guys here were trying to get in my pants but, your different." the man confessed .

" Thanks. And be the way... I'm Seth Rollins." Seth said as he pulled his hand out for handshake.

The man smiled and shake Seth's hand. " I'm Randy Orton."

* * *

 **OHHHHH LOOKS LIKE SETH MAY HAVE FOUND SOMEONE THAT COULD BE HIS MAN**  
 **AND AS FOR DEAN AND ROMAN THEY ARE FEELING SPARKS ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT,THEY**  
 **WON'T FIND OUT UNTIL CHAPTER 4 or 5 I STILL WILL HAVE TO DEICED, OK**  
 **I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THE BOOK SO FAR, AND SO MANY LONG CHAPTERS, I WILL HAVE TO**  
 **START WRITING SMALL CHAPTERS, LIKE THE 765 WORDS CHAPTERS, NOT THE 1,789 WORDS**  
 **OK SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **OH AND I FORGOT TO SAY THIS BUT, I DO NOT OWN ANYONE**  
 **ONE IN THIS STORY. SO I JUST WANT TO MAKE THAT CLEAR, I DON'T**


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dean woke up early.

He had a strange feeling in his back, _it doesn't hurt anymore? how come._ Dean question himself, as he tried to get out of the bed, he felt strong arms around his waist.

Dean smiled to himself as he remembered what had happen the other day, Roman saved his life, a weird ex has came and meet him for the first time, and he slept in a bed.

Dean had so much good things happening to him and two day than in the ten years he was homeless.

Dean wiggled his way out of Roman's embrace and took a tour of his house. _Roman sure do have a lot of priceless items and new furniture in here, surely nothing here I can afford to buy but it's nice to see nice thing once and awhile._ Dean's thoughts had ending with he saw a picture of this lady on Roman's wall. "Who is that?" Dean asked him self quietly.

"That's my mother" Roman said stumbling out of the room. " When I woke up, I thought you left"

"Nope still here" Dean said chuckling to himself about how Roman looked. Roman had messy hair all over his head, he also had on some basket ball shorts on as well , and he had a day old beard on his face.

"You look ridiculous" Dean said laughing out loud. "thanks, everyone loves hearing that from some boy" Roman stated sarcastically.

" Yeah of course, anyway I better get going back to my tree, ti's my favorite tree to sleep under" Dean said heading straight to Roman's room.

Roman pushes Dean in to the room and blocks his exit. " Damn it Rome, what the fuck is wrong with you?" " You are not going anywhere, without me, you are staying here for as long as you need.

Dean kinda started to cry, no one has ever gave him this kinda of attention to him in ten years. " Hey hey hey, don't cry... I'm here for you." "Thank you Roman, you have given me so much attention before I became homeless" " It's okay " Roman said. Then in that moment Roman and Dean were just staring in to each other's eye and both started to learn in forward for a kiss, but that all got interrupted... when Roman's phone started to ring.

 _Damn it._ Roman said to himself. He jogged to his phone and answer it without lookin at the call I.D., he also put the call on speaker.

" _Roman baby, I miss you, please come back to me."_ a shaking voice had occurred.

" I'm sorry... who is this?" Roman said slightly confused

" _Your_ _ **EX GIRLFRIEND, Monica.**_ _Look baby, I was wrong to cheat on you... please take me back, please"_ She said in a sobbing voice.

Roman's eyes wide with anger " _How dare that bitch call me back after the crap she pulled on me."_ Roman thought to him self.

"NO... you broke my heart, and I will never go back out with a slut who just uses guy to get a lot of attention and plus I have a **Boyfriend** , he has moppy hair ,the hair color is auburn...um.. he has blue eye's and has dimples. He is such a cutey and we have been dating for 7 years now." Roman felt proud when he used Dean as a pretended boyfriend.

"oh yea, well let me meet him and lets have a double date then, does that sound good or are you lying so you won't have to take me back?" " yea lets meet for a double date, and how might you be bringing"

" Hmmmm... I'm bring... Seth.

 **Sorry for the late update was busy with some thing else hoped you liked this chapter.** **and i would love to get more reviews on how good or bad i'm doing on the story** **and I would like a few more favs, but I just want more reviews, because so far i feel like I'm doing bad** **so please I would appreciate the reviews ... thx**


	6. Chapter 5

Roman kinda got little confused, "But Seth is gay!"

" I don't care,I want to go back out with you but you have a boyfriend or whatever, so now I'm trying to figure out, how to destroy your relationship with this so called boyfriend." Roman just wanted to burst and Dean could tell from the looks of it. "You know what no, we will not have this double date because I don't want this relationship to be ruined like how you ruined our relationship so just don't even bother" Roman said as he hung up.

He turned around and stared at Dean "I'm sorry you had to hear that but she was my crazy ex, less crazy than Seth, but every time she breaks up with a guy she thinks it's best to come back to me."

"So using me was your plan"

"Um..what, oh did I really use you?" Roman said a little embarrassed.

"yeah,also it's kinda cute when you get all nervous and stuff." Dean said smiling.

"So besides the weird pass that I have, what do you want to do today?" Roman said coming close to Dean.

"Um, you can take me back to my tree that I love so much and leave me there." Dean said hoping Roman don't give up on him just yet.

"mmmm, will never go back t that tree unless was go to the park." Roman said as he was getting clothes out for something.

"Now get dress in this for now." He said tossing it to Dean.

"Where re we going?" Dean asked as he put on the clothes."

"We're going shopping for you, me and the house."

"OH,nononono you don't have to spend money on me."

"Your right, I don't have too but I will, so get dress and hope in the car...and no butts.

* * *

 **Whoa look like Romans getting use to Dean being around and hopeful Dean is use or is going to get use to Roman's weird past.**

 **Anyway sorry for not updating alot on this story just lost the idea of what to write,and I have been busy.**

 **kay bye**


	7. Updating

_**Hey guys so I know that you are waiting for this update well to tell you..i will be updating it soon, and will be updating 'The Missing Puzzle Piece' as well. But with this story i have to rewrite it and change alot of the things in it cause its so bad right now and I just want to make it popular like the 'The Baby' and 'Why Dean?'... I really hope you guys can forgive me for not updating for so long..but i promise the updates will go back to normal..i would just have to think alot more than ususal..but i would do that for you guys... Love you all.**_

 _ **Kay bye**_


End file.
